Laws such as the “Law Concerning the Promotion of Procurement of Eco-Friendly Goods and Services by the State and Other Entities (Law on Promoting Green Purchasing)” have been enforced, and it is contemplated to use raw materials other than those derived from petroleum. For example, there is a demand to use low environmental load toners such as a toner containing, as a binder resin, biomass plastic obtained from a raw material derived from an organic resource other than fossil resources.
Examples of the material derived from an organic resource ether than fossil resources include those disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.